Mission to the Dark Room
by DGtnsl
Summary: SG-1 is going on yet another recon mission. What will they make of the people they find on this new planet?


**I noticed how small the Code Geass/SG-1 crossover section was and decided to add to it. Hope you like what I came up with! I might add some more at a later date. Or type a whole different story.**

**I do not own Code Geass or SG-1 or any of the characters. But this plot bunny is mine.**

* * *

SG-1 was standing in the Gate Room, waiting for the Gate to activate and send them on their next mission. The MALP had shown that the Stargate on this new planet was in a dark room, just big enough for the blue vortex not to damage the walls. The DHD was also in place next to the Stargate. The great ring started turning and one by one the chevrons lit up. Soon enough the wormhole was established and SG-1 walked through the portal to the new planet. They wondered if there was any nearby civilization. They had determined that there had been at some point, otherwise the Stargate wouldn't have been in a room, but they wondered if there were still people around. The atmosphere seemed safe enough but there was no telling if fresh oxygen was getting into the room, so the team planned on a short little recon mission just in case the Gate had been sealed off from the rest of the planet – kinda like how theirs had been.

In a matter of seconds the team had made it through the wormhole and took a breath of the new air. _It's fresh, that's a good sign_ Jack thought. "Alright team, let's get set up; don't know what the situation with this planet is like. Everyone on their toes," he ordered.

The team started moving about but they didn't get to do much of anything, except set up some lights so they could see, when a female voice stopped them.

"You should leave," the woman said.

Everyone was on alert instantly, raising their guns looking for the speaker. The voice came from the left corner of the room opposite the Stargate.

"Who's there?" Jack demanded in his authoritative voice.

From the shadows of the corner stepped a young woman with lime-green hair and gold-yellow eyes. Her face was set in a stoic expression. She wore a strange black and white outfit (though it was not the strangest outfit they'd seen). It seemed as though she had on white short shorts and shirt and a black dress-like thing with slits over that. She was also holding what appeared to be a partially eaten slice of cheese pizza.

"This world has enough issues it needs to sort through without strangers such as yourself meddling in affairs. You should leave," she said in the same monotone voice she had spoken with earlier.

Jack eyed the strange woman – so she knew about the Stargate huh? He wondered what sort of issues she was talking about. He opened his mouth to reply when another voice cut through the room, this time a male voice.

"Now, isn't that the truth?" A young man appeared from the same corner of the room the girl did. He was wearing tan pants, black shirt, and a red jacket of some sort. His hair was black and he had violet eyes.

"We're peaceful explorers. We're not here to cause any harm," Jack said, slightly lowering his gun. But he didn't all the way; there was no telling what could happen next. If they didn't want his team on their planet they might just start acting hostile. The girl took a bite from her pizza.

"Peaceful, of course. How could we not tell? What with your weapons and all," the young man said sarcastically.

"These are just in case we run into hostile peoples or creatures," Daniel spoke. Jack shot him a little glare; he was in charge dammit! But then again, Daniel was better than him at smoothing out some relations, and was, as much as he hated admitting it, smarter than him. This kid seemed intelligent, so it was probably better that Daniel talk to them instead of him.

"Did you follow me?" the woman asked the man, looking at him approach from the corner of her eye.

"Well," he shrugged lightly, "When you ran off like that I figured something was up." He walked around her and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "I should've known you were up to something witch-y."

"'Witch-y'?" Samantha repeated quietly.

The boy stole a bite from the girl's pizza slice. A look of vague indignation crossed her features as she opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"That's for keeping this from me," he said quietly in her ear, but everyone still heard it anyway. He detached himself from her and she growled out a "You'll pay later" before they both faced the SG team with their full attention again. She shoved the rest of the pizza in her mouth. Daniel was surprised she didn't choke.

"I don't believe you've introduced yourselves yet. If you truly mean no harm, you should probably do that," the teenage boy said, tilting his head in a slightly condescending manner.

Jack decided he didn't like this kid much.

Daniel coughed. "Pardon us. You two seemed to be having a conversation of your own, so we didn't want to interrupt. But, you have a point. My name is Daniel Jackson. My companions are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c." He indicated each member of the team as he spoke their name.

"A colonel and major, huh? So this is a military operation. Well, in any case, my name is Lelouch. You can call her C2," 'Lelouch' replied. "It's a pleasure."

Sam observed how C2 seemed to relinquish control of the situation to Lelouch. _Kinda strange with how she was acting earlier_ she thought. She, Jack, and Teal'c lowered their weapons. The two didn't seem like a threat now that peaceful talking had been established between the two parties.

"Now, I believe C2 was correct in saying that you should probably leave," he said, turning to face C2 but look at them from the corner of his eye.

"She mentioned some sort of situation," Jack once again spoke.

"Oh?" A glint entered Lelouch's eye and his face twisted into a slightly devious expression. "Were you interested?"

"We have our own enemies to face. Perhaps we have a common enemy," Jack said, picking up on the change in Lelouch.

"We don't," C2 said.

"Huh?" Jack said, attention drawn to the girl who'd been silent for some time now.

"How do you know?" Daniel asked intrigued. Lelouch's eyes focused on her and everyone in the room waited for her answer.

She turned her head to look at Lelouch and stared at him, conveying some silent message, until he shrugged – as though he gave in. Her expression remained stoic as she looked at SG-1 again and tilted her head to the right. "There is no mutual enemy. You should leave."

Jack opened mouth but she cut him off. "Now," she said with a tone of finality.

He raised his hands in defeat. "Alright. I can see you don't want us here. Daniel, dial 'er up."

"Wha- Jack but-," Daniel started.

"No," Jack held up a hand to silence the protests of the scientist. "The lady made it clear she doesn't want us here. Besides, she seems to have a firm grasp on the situation." He turned to look at C2 and Lelouch. "Am I right?"

"You are," C2 said as Lelouch walked back around her so that he stood just behind and to the right of her, and consequently closer to the door (what SG-1 assumed was the door anyway) than her.

Sam heaved a sigh as Daniel dialed Earth on the DHD. They had made contact with the native people, two of them anyway, but were being sent back home without really knowing what was going on with this planet. "Issues" was the term C2 used. What planet didn't have issues? Well, at least they weren't running for their lives from the natives, or Goa'uld. The Goa'uld! Sam shot Jack a wide-eyed look, clearly telling him to ask.

Daniel was almost done with the dialing – all that remained was activating the wormhole. Before Daniel's hand could touch the glowing orange center stone, Jack spoke to C2 and Lelouch again.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be trying to dethrone a god, would you? Someone with glowing eyes, strange voice, and doesn't seem to just die when you shoot them," Jack asked. Daniel froze, eyes flicking over to the young duo.

Lelouch looked vaguely amused at this question but turned his gaze to C2 as well.

Her expression did not change. "No; we have no mutual enemy," she repeated.

"Alright; just checking," Jack said. "Come on guys, pack it up."

The SG-1 returned to gathering up everything and got out of the way of the Gate. C2 nudged Lelouch so that they were out of the way of the event horizon as well when Daniel activated the Stargate. Lelouch looked startled for a moment before curiosity over took his expression. But even that was schooled down to a vaguely interested mask. C2 appeared unaffected.

"Well, bye-bye," Jack said with a wave.

Sam nodded to them as she operated the MALP into position before entering the IDC and driving it through the wormhole. She left with the MALP.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday. Once your world is in order," Daniel said hopefully.

Neither teen said anything in reply, Lelouch's eyes holding just a flash of sadness and also hope. Daniel smiled then disappeared through the Stargate. Teal'c and Jack exchanged a glance before both headed for the event horizon at the same time. Teal'c nodded to them and then both men left. The wormhole deactivated almost an instant later.

Lelouch glanced at C2 before both also departed the now, once again, dark room. C2 locked the entrance as she went, sealing the Stargate from anyone on her planet but her.


End file.
